<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From the Front Page to the Front Lines by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762585">From the Front Page to the Front Lines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw'>Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Epistolary, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if our heroines' romance was reported as breathlessly as the comings and goings of modern royals?</p>
<p>Pairing: Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni<br/>Prompt: Cake OR Royalty AU<br/>Beta: imaginary_golux</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>From the Front Page to the Front Lines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Basically a slight bending of reality here: what if instead of being merely an influential matriarch, Benezia were part of the ruling council of Thessia?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Partial Transcript of “Life Among the Protheans”, documentary produced by Keri T’Vessa</strong>
</p>
<p>T’Vessa: [voiceover] ...but the life of a Prothean researcher isn’t always looking through the annals of history. Sometimes, modern day troubles find their way into the study of the past. Most notoriously, a krogan bounty hunter destroyed an entire dig site: although whether he was after lost relics, Prothean technology, or the heir to the T’Soni Matriarchy remains to be seen.</p>
<p>T’Soni: [on screen] Yes, my mother is the head of one of the ruling families of Thessia. However, my research has intrinsic academic value. In any event, I am lucky that Spectre Shepard was there to rescue me.</p>
<p>T’Vessa: [voiceover as file footage of Shepard in action plays] Very lucky indeed. [on screen] The presence of a Council Spectre certainly points to the importance of your work. Do you plan to work with Shepard in the future?</p>
<p>T’Soni: [on screen] While I have been used to protecting myself with my biotics and intelligence, I cannot deny that Shepard’s presence is...reassuring.</p>
<p>
  <strong>SCANDAL! Human Spectre Kills Asari Noble! By Khalisah al-Jilani</strong>
</p>
<p>Thessian politics was thrown into chaos today when news broke that Matriarch Benezia T’Soni was killed on Noveria. Rumors swirl around the death, including that Jane Shepard, the only human Spectre, fired the fatal bullet. Sources suggest that the assassination was politically motivated from forces within the Council, while other reports imply that the late matriarch opposed a romantic union between the Spectre and her only daughter. 

What is certain is that Liara T’Soni ascends to the T’Soni Matriarchy amid a cloud of rumor and scandal. Yet the young heiress has made no plans to assume her duties on Thessia, preferring to travel with her human paramour, citing matters of ‘galactic security.’ Whether she is a prisoner against her will or simply taking a celebratory jaunt with her lover remains to be seen.</p>
<p>
  <strong>The Missing Matriarch: FCC Investigates, with Emily Wong</strong>
</p>
<p>After the destruction of the Normandy and death of rumored beau Spectre Jane Shepard, young matriarch Liara T’Soni disappeared from the public eye. Even the proxy who handled all affairs of state for Ms. T’Soni had no information about her whereabouts. Rumors swirled: had she gone into mourning? Suffered some undisclosed injury from the Normandy’s explosion? Your reporter dug deep to uncover the truth.</p>
<p>The trail led me halfway around the galaxy to Ilium. There I contacted the local information broker network. Who should I discover myself led to but Liara T’Soni herself?</p>
<p>
  <strong>BATTLESPACE: Domestic Front, by Diana Allers, reporting live for ANN</strong>
</p>
<p>For a change, a bright spot in the news. While war rages and the death toll rises, I am pleased to report the engagement of Spectre Jane Shepard and Matriarch Liara T’Soni. The Matriarch accepted a battlefield proposal yesterday during fighting on Tuchanka. They have been dating since 2183; no date has been set for a wedding. There is also no word on when the Shepard-T’Soni clan will produce an heir to the T’Soni Matriarchy; watch this space for further updates; Allers out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>